Holiday Happenings
by Smeg699
Summary: A retitled version of Trick or Beca, made longer! This fic tells the tale of some of the fall and winter holidays at Barden University, days that will from here on our have special meaning for some of our girls, at any rate. Starting with Halloween, and most likely ending around New Year's. Bechloe to start, with Staubrey coming.
1. Trick or Beca

**A/N:** Hey guys, hope you enjoy this. It's Halloween and Chloe has talked Aubrey into throwing a party for the Bellas. With 100 jellos and some ulterior motives. If this looks familiar it's because it used to be a one-shot that grew in my own head. Anyway, thanks for reading it, and feel free to leave some comments because they are the woop chicken that I get gakked up on. (Inside joke, sorry, but seriously, they feed the drive to keep writing guys, so please leave a comment if you feel like it.) This chapter is Bechloe.

* * *

**Trick or Beca**

"Chloe! Would you get your ass out here and help me finish putting up these decorations? This damned party was your idea, and if I have to do all this by myself, so help me God I'll –" Aubrey's shout was cut off as the offending party, her redheaded roommate, came down the stairs and into the living room. Choosing to ignore the costume the redhead was wearing, Aubrey simple said, "About time!"

"Sorry Aubrey, I was just finishing getting ready. How can I help?" The redhead asked excitedly.

"Take these spiders and put 'em up around the place, I've hung cobwebs and other stuff already, so just find places for them." Aubrey said, handing her roommate and fellow senior at Barden University a bag of plastic spiders. The pair were in the middle of decorating their apartment for a Halloween party, well Aubrey was in the middle, Chloe had just started. Checking the clock on the wall, the blond haired girl sighed in frustration, the rest of the Bellas were going to be arriving in about an hour, and she still had shit to finish in the kitchen. Turning to watch as Chloe pranced happily around the room depositing spiders left, right and center, the red tail of her costume bouncing behind her as she skipped around, the blond shook her head. Speaking up she added, "I'm going to finish making the food, can you handle the decorating?"

"I got it, Bree. Leave it to me, this party is going to be 'aca-awesome', I promise!" Chloe said, smiling over her shoulder at her roommate as she straightened the horns sitting atop her head. Giving her roommate a thumbs up before she vanished into the kitchen Chloe continued to go around the apartment and distribute spiders freely. Aubrey had really done a good job with the basic decorations and their apartment, normally spotless thanks to the blond's meticulous cleaning regimen, was now frightfully decorated for the holiday.

"I still don't know why you sprung this part on me at the last minute, Chloe. For serious, I should so be studying right now. And why only invite the Bellas? Those girls are a pain in my ass all week long, and now I have to deal with them on the weekend too?" Aubrey's comments drifted out of the kitchen where, as Chloe moved around putting the last of the spiders up, the blond could be seen frosting some cupcakes.

"Because, Bree. I mean, it'd be good to get to know… the girls, outside of the rehearsal space, right?" Chloe asked, catching herself before she could let anything slip. "Think of our first year with the Bellas, Bree. Remember how much of a bitch Alice was? Remember how we swore that if we ever got to be the captains we'd never be like her?"

Chloe could hear Aubrey grumbling in the kitchen as she finished off frosting the cupcakes and turned to put the frosting into the fridge. "What the actual hell, Chlo? Do we seriously need, like 100 jello shots for tonight? I hope these aren't all for you, because I am not cleaning up the bathroom afterwards!"

Chloe coughed and frantically thought for a minute before saying, "Uh, they're, uh… They're for everyone. I figured that, uh, the girls would like a chance to have some fun, let their hair down. You know?"

Aubrey just grunted in response as she slid the shots out of the fridge and started setting them out on the counter. Chloe had three reasons, really, for making those jello shots, and for the punch she was planning to mix up here in a few minutes. The first was to get her blond roommate to let her hair down a little. Aubrey-as-Captain was a totally different girl than the one that Chloe had gotten to know over their three years and some change here at Barden, and she really wanted the Bellas to see behind the captain's mask that she usually wore around them to the fun, party girl that Bree really was. The second reason was because despite her own bouncy attitude and bold, carpe diem outlook on life, there was something, or someone, coming tonight that made her as nervous as a schoolgirl, and the redhead needed every ounce of liquid courage she could muster. The third, and possibly the most important, reason was because hopefully with a little alcoholic encouragement, the someone in question might let her guard down a little and be more receptive to the subtle hints that she'd been dropping for the last month or so.

But that wasn't anything Aubrey needed to know about, and so Chloe just went about putting up the last of their decorations, even going so far as to change out some of light bulbs to make the atmosphere of the apartment a bit darker, until about twenty minutes before the girls were supposed to arrive, when she adjourned to the kitchen to start mixing up her "Halloween Brew". Which basically consisted of a whole lot of alcohol, a little bit of mixers, and dry ice served out of a plastic pumpkin on a claw-footed wrought iron stand. Aubrey only arched one perfectly formed eyebrow at the quantity and variety of alcohol she was mixing together before going back to her own room to grab the final touches for her costume. Aubrey was just exiting her room, white angel's wings now attached to her back to compliment the white corset/skirt, stockings, and heels she was wearing. Adjusting the halo on her head she missed the rueful shake of Chloe's head as the redhead pictured what the Bellas would think seeing their dictator of a captain dressed as an angel. She managed to hide her smirk just in time as Aubrey looked up at her and sighed one more time.

"Still can't believe you talked me into this party…" The blond grumped as she strode over to where Chloe was standing by the kitchen to adjust her roommate's costume. Pulling the top closed a little more, Aubrey added, "Seriously though, Chlo, I know you're confident about 'all that', but you really should have gone with a size larger for this, your tits are falling out all over the place."

"Maybe that's the idea!" Chloe said with a wink as she let Aubrey fuss with the skin-tight red suit she was wearing. It was laced across the front exposing her skin down between her breasts to nearly her belly button where a black devil's fork met the lacing and extended downwards. She had purposefully laced the sides up a bit tight in order to enhance the view from the front, and based on Aubrey's observation, she had managed to accomplish her goal. "Are you done? I need to get my pitchfork to finish the look, and the girls should be here any minute now."

"The idea? Who are you showing off for, Chlo? Tom's not coming, is he? In fact, I haven't seen you two together in a few weeks… Chloe Elizabeth Beale, are you crushing on – ?" Aubrey's question was interrupted as the doorbell to their apartment rang, announcing the arrival of said girls, and Chloe squeaked before turning to dash up the stairs towards her room. Well, as much as she could dash in her heels and that outfit. Hearing Aubrey's growled "This conversation isn't over" just made the redhead smile as she ducked into her bedroom while Aubrey opened the door and greeted whoever had arrived.

Finding her pitchfork leaning against her full-length mirror Chloe took a moment to appreciate the view. Aubrey was right when she said that she was nearly spilling out of the top, and the short skirt at the bottom was barely long enough to cover her ass. It also left a long length of her well-toned thigh visible before the red stockings started just above her knee. Combined with the black lace-up heels she had on, Chloe had to admit that she was looking smoking hot. Leaning in she placed a kiss on the mirror, leaving bright red lip prints on the glass as she bent to pick up her final accessory and head downstairs.

Walking out onto the little hallway that overlooked the living room, Chloe was disappointed when she noticed that not everyone had arrived yet. Stacie, Lilly, Denise and Cynthia Rose were all downstairs, but there were still a few faces missing from the crowd. One look at the leggy brunette, though, made Chloe feel a bit more comfortable in her costume choice. The blue skirt with golden stars on it was barely long enough to be called a skirt, and you almost couldn't tell that there were stars on it, and the tight corset she wore had her even more ample bosom nearly falling out with every step. If Chloe hadn't been a closet comic book fan she might not have even recognized that Stacie was going as the sluttiest version of Wonder Woman ever.

Still, Stacie wasn't the brunette that Chloe had been hoping to see, though if Beca wore an outfit anything close to the taller brunette's, Chloe wasn't sure they'd spend any time in the living room once she got a few jello shots into the short freshmen. The others all had costumes on, though most were much more modest than Stacie's or her own, or even Aubrey's. CR and Denise seemed to have teamed up in their costume ideas, going as Mario and Luigi from Super Mario Brothers, while Lilly was dressed in a tight black bodysuit, complete with mask and what appeared to be the hilt of a, Chloe hoped, fake sword sticking up over her shoulder. Either the short Asian woman was dressed as a ninja, or she had some mysterious side job she was going to take care of after the party, and frankly Chloe wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

As she was walking down the stairs all the girls below looked up and called out a greeting, Stacie and CR both whistling appreciatively at the redhead's choice of costume, and someone knocked on the door, announcing another round of visitors. Aubrey eyed Chloe suspiciously as the blond moved to answer the door, trying to figure out who the redhead was interested in, but determined it must be someone yet to arrive as her gaze didn't seem to be lingering on anyone too long.

Opening the door Aubrey almost burst into laughter as Fat Amy, Jessica and Ashley seemed to be wrestling with a white mass of sheets that appeared to be trying to flee the scene. Part of what made it so hilarious was the choices of costumes that everyone was wearing. The larger Australian girl was dressed as what Aubrey could only assume was a female version of the Kool-Aid Man, complete with boobs on the pitcher. Jessica was wearing a tall, pointed black hat and a black dress which Aubrey assumed to mean that she was going for your classic witch. And Ashley was covered from head to toe in blue body paint, her blond hair seeming a little more yellow than normal, and wearing a white dress, shoes and a hat. Regardless, watching the Kool-Aid Woman, a witch, and Smurfette try to wrestle an uncooperative … ghost, if Aubrey had to guess at Beca's costume, which was who the fourth person no doubt was, from running off was quite hilarious.

"Uh, hi." She said, getting the attention of everyone outside and stopping the short ghost's flight.

"Hey Cap'n! Well, Cap'n Angel, I guess." Fat Amy said as she straightened up, though still holding onto one of Beca's arms. "We had a runner at the last minute, some little flat-butted smurf took her eye off the captive…"

"Seriously, guys. I don't wanna do this…" Beca's voice coming from underneath the white sheet with holes cut out for the short brunette's eyes, mouth and arms confirmed Aubrey's suspicion, though it raised another as she looked over the four girls still standing outside. If Chloe wasn't after someone inside… No. She couldn't be into… Aubrey was going to kill her roommate.

"Come inside." The blond said, practically growling as she tried hard not to grind her teeth in frustration. Aubrey stepped aside as Amy walked through the door, barely making it with the added bulk of her costume, and the blond made sure to watch her red haired roommate carefully as Ashley and Jessica frog marched Beca into the apartment.

Just as she'd feared. Though the redhead was still standing and chatting amiably with Cynthia Rose and Denise, her gaze immediately found ghost-Beca and, though most people might have missed it, Aubrey distinctly saw the redhead perk up excitedly as she giggled at the obviously reluctant freshman.

Chloe wasn't the only one to laugh, however, when everyone noticed the firm grip that both Ashley and Denise had on Beca's arms, though they let go once Aubrey shut the door. As everyone made fun of Beca, not for her costume because most of them were shocked that she'd even bothered to dress up, but for fighting against the three girls, who were happy to tell how they had basically had to drag Beca out of her dorm and across campus to get her here, Aubrey shot a glare across the room towards Chloe. Showing the girls where the "Halloween Brew" and jello shots were at, Aubrey said, "Hey Chloe. Can I talk to you for a minute? In the kitchen…"

Ducking into the aforementioned room, Aubrey started pacing back and forth, though she'd only made it up and halfway back down before the redhead appeared in the room. Stopping a few feet from her roommate, Aubrey let her eyes run up and down Chloe's outfit, and raised an eyebrow as she said, "For serious, Chlo? Her? Of all people… Her?!"

For her part the redhead maintained her composure as she calmly walked around Aubrey and towards the refrigerator, her tail swinging behind her. Leaning in to get some more of the snacks that Aubrey had placed in there, Chloe said, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Bree. But we really shouldn't hang out in the kitchen by ourselves, it's rude…"

"Rude? Rude is having a … a toner for my nemesis! That's what's rude!" Aubrey's voice cracked like a whip as she hissed out her fury, trying to keep it quiet enough that the babble of voices from the living room would mask her words.

"Nemesis, really Bree? Isn't that a bit extreme? I mean, yeah you and Beca rub each other the wrong way sometimes, but…" Chloe was cut off as Aubrey made an "ah-ha" face and thrust a finger at her accusingly.

"You do have a toner for Beca!" Aubrey said triumphantly.

"So what if I do?!" Chloe said, still not backing down as she placed the tray of cupcakes on the island. "I'm not asking you to sleep with her, so what does it matter?"

"Damnit Chloe!" Aubrey said in a growl before throwing her hands in frustration. "Fine. Do what you want, but you better not ruin my chance to win Finals because you can't keep your toner in your pants!"

With another stern look in her direction, Chloe watched as Aubrey spun on her heels, quite literally, and walked back out into the living room and started mingling. Chloe had known that Aubrey would eventually see through her plan, though she'd hoped it wouldn't have happened until the morning after, but there was nothing to be done now but proceed. Taking the tray of cupcakes and carefully balancing it in one hand Chloe made her way back into the main room, using her pitchfork to open the door, and moved towards the table with the food on it. As she walked she could feel someone watching her, and a quick glance told her that maybe her plan wasn't so farfetched.

"Hey… I see you got my text." Chloe said to the ghost that was Beca when she walked over to the short freshmen after dropping off her cupcakes. "Though I think you might want to check a dictionary for the definition of the word 'sexy'. I'm fairly sure I said that a 'sexy costume' was a requirement for the party."

"Hey, you're lucky I showed up, Beale. How did you know I wasn't already out at a party, huh? It is the weekend before Halloween…" Beca said, though her gaze did make a quick sweep up and down the redhead's form, taking her in from heels to horn tips.

"Ha. Because I know you, Beca, that's how. You were probably holed up in your dorm making your mixes while your roommate glared at your back. Still, though, you can manage to make a sheet look pretty good… Not sure it qualifies for 'sexy', but I'll allow you to stay."

"Well, would it be sexier if I said I was naked underneath?" Beca asked, causing Chloe to choke on her Halloween Brew. With a grin for the redhead Beca walked off to get some of her own and to try and pretend to be sociable.

After she managed to recover from Beca's false, though Chloe sincerely wished it wasn't, claim, the redhead did the same, managing to mingle away from Beca for a while so as not to be too obvious. She could still feel Aubrey watching her like a hawk despite the pretense, and occasionally caught Beca looking at her too. Though if she was to be honest with herself, Beca and Bree weren't the only two watching her, but those were the two she was most concerned with.

The party had been going for a few hours, music was now playing and Mario, Luigi and Kool-Aid were now in the middle of busting a move while Wonder Woman and Smurfette sang along with the music before Chloe made her way back towards Beca, this time with jello shots in her hand. Seeing that the short brunette was already drinking from one of the cups filled with punch Chloe smiled and said, "Gotta try some of these too, Becs. I made 'em myself."

"Chloe Beale, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to get me drunk…" Beca drawled but took one of the offered jello shots and put the others on the table beside her. With a smile for Beca, Chloe took one of the shots and tossed it back, tasting the alcohol despite the flavorful jello before she responded.

"Hey, I just want to make sure you're having fun. What was it you told me your dad said you were to do? Be out there, have fun? Well, this is the college experience here." The redhead said, handing Beca another and taking up her second shot.

After the jello shots were over half gone, the evening started getting really interesting. The singing volume had increased as the witch and angel had joined in, and when Chloe finally dragged the ghost onto the "dance floor" it was mostly the five of them trying not to fall over each other. Chloe didn't mind, however, because it gave her a great excuse to keep hold of Beca, and for once the shorter girl didn't even pretend to protest. A short while after everyone got involved in the dancing someone, and Chloe still wasn't sure who, suggested a game of "I Never" and, despite Beca's protests that she "would never", everyone ended up sitting around the "dance floor" with cups of Halloween Brew as everyone "got to know each other better."

It wasn't that much of a shock to everyone that Stacie was the first one out, but a few people were surprised at how quickly both Lilly and Aubrey dropped out of the game. Chloe, of course, knew how much shit her friend had gotten up to as a freshmen and sophomore, and was glad, in a way that most of that had been without her. Eventually only Chloe, Beca, Ashley and Jessica were left in the game, though by that point it seemed to be more about just drinking than actually making statements about things that they'd never done.

When Chloe heard a chiming sound, and finally remembered that it was coming from the clock Aubrey had insisted they put up on the mantle, the redhead noticed that it was well past two in the morning. Another thing she noticed, as she looked around, was that most everyone was now quite passed out, except for herself, the short brunette who swayed ominously where she sat, and Ashley, who was currently having an argument with one of Aubrey's potted plants. Giggling at the sight of Stacie and Aubrey curled up on the couch together, and wondering how Ashley was losing her argument, Chloe carefully stood up and squinted down at Beca who was peering up at her.

"Where do'ya think yer goin', ChloChlo?" Beca asked in a slurred voice as her eyes drifted down over Chloe's scantily clad form. The redhead wasn't sure if the lingering looks at a couple places were from the drunkenness or what, but at the moment she didn't care. Stretching her hand down to Beca, and hoping she could even be of help to the brunette, Chloe spoke up.

"I'm gonna go t'bed. C'mon… It's more comfro, conform… More comfy than the floor." She said, stumbling over comfortable until she finally gave it up as a bad job. When the brunette actually took hold of Chloe's hand the redhead was almost so surprised that she forgot she was supposed to be helping Beca to her feet. As a result she nearly fell over on top of the younger girl before she was able to catch herself and help hoist Beca to her feet. Funnily enough, once Beca was standing, she seemed to sway less than Chloe did, though maybe the floor was just more crooked where she was standing…

"C'mon, ChloChlo… You need you bed." Beca said, her voice still slurred, though her eyes seemed oddly sharp. Chloe delighted in the feel as Beca again initiated contact and slipped an arm around her waist to help her walk. "Where to, you sexy devil you?"

"Stairs… I'm upstairs. On the right." Chloe said, leaning against Beca and smiling. "You smell nice, like lavender… And vodka."

Beca just laughed as the pair staggered towards the steps, and stepped around a sleeping Lilly who was curled up at the foot of the staircase like a cat. "The lavender is shampoo… And the vodka is from those jello shots." The brunette replied as they finally started ascending the steps. Reaching the landing at the top of the steps, Beca managed to get them turned to towards the door Chloe had indicated and they stumbled forward until they reached it.

Turning the handle Chloe smiled as Beca helped her stagger into the room. Her room. Her sanctuary. Letting go of Beca's shoulder, having not even realized she'd taken ahold of the girl during their walk, Chloe took a few unsteady steps towards her bed, not even aware that Beca had closed, and locked, her bedroom door. Turning around she saw Beca standing by the door, just watching her, an unusual look in her eyes that Chloe had a hard time naming. Mainly because everything was spinning…

"I really like you, Beca." Chloe said suddenly, then clapped her hands to her mouth when she realized what she'd said. Of course she also staggered back a step at the impact, then giggled when she realized what she'd done. Even with the alcohol fogging her brain, though, she thought she saw Beca smile.

"I know, Chloe. Come on, let's get you out of that costume…" The brunette said, her voice a touch huskier than it normally was.

"Mmm, I never thought you'd ask." Chloe said, a grin growing on her face as she tried to reach for the zipper at the back. She stopped, though, when Beca stepped up close to her and took hold of her hands gently.

"For the record, I like you too." Beca said softly before leaning in and capturing Chloe's lips in a kiss that started out soft and sweet, but quickly became passionate and fierce as each girl battled for dominance. Chloe broke the kiss off and gasped as she felt Beca's hands find the zipper and tug it down, felt the younger girl tug at the top of her outfit and strip her to the waist. The feel of Beca's lips on hers, the feel of the younger girl practically ripping at her clothes had a slightly sobering effect on the redhead and she paused for a moment, searching Beca's eyes. What she found there was everything she could have hoped for, and more. The steady gaze of those navy orbs were darker than normal with passion and lust, but Chloe thought, hoped at any rate, that the other flickering emotion she saw was something more than just a one-night fuck.

The look took only a few moments, just enough time for the redhead to step back slightly, but the small step gave Beca enough room to drop down, pulling the outfit down and over Chloe's hips, leaving her in only a red thong, the heels and the horns on top of her head. As she stood back up Chloe felt Beca's scorching gaze trailing over her skin as the freshman took in the sight before her, and by the hungry look that Chloe could see through the eyeholes of the sheet that Beca still wore, the younger girl liked what she saw.

Having made their way nearly to the foot of Chloe's bed Beca grinned as she reached out and gently caressed the older girl's shoulder before giving her a slight push. Even with the sobering effect of what was happening had, Chloe was still more than unsteady enough that the nudge sent her falling backwards onto her pink comforter with a squeak. Once she landed, however, the redhead turned her gaze back to Beca's sheet covered body and whined softly, "Not fair, Becs… You're way overdressed for _this_ party."

"Hmmm, well, I guess I better solve that problem then, huh?" The brunette said, her voice definitely huskier this time as she took in the nearly naked form of Chloe as the redhead reclined on her elbows. Bending down Beca took hold of the hem of the sheet which brushed the floor and lifted it off, causing Chloe to gasp in surprise at the sight. Beca's trademark smirk spread on her face as she said, "What? I told you I was naked underneath."

"Did you expect this?" Chloe asked, her mind barely managing to form the words as she took in the sight of Beca Mitchell standing before her in only a pair of Chuck's and a small black thong.

"I hoped, and figured if I was wrong, no one would be wiser. Now, I have to ask you Miss Beale… Trick… or treat?"


	2. Oh Captain, My Captain

**A/N:** Alright guys, this picks up a couple weeks after Trick or Beca. This was originally going to be a stand-alone sequel to Trick or Beca, but Zap convinced me to just combine them into a single, multi-chapter fic. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. Feel free to leave me a review telling my just how much you loved it. Or hated it, if you hated it. So, without further ado... Oh Captain, My Captain.

* * *

**Oh Captain, My Captain**

"God damn it, Stacie! Can't you fucking keep your damned hands off yourself for five fucking minutes!?"

Aubrey's shout broke through the awkward singing that had until a second ago been filling the otherwise still air of the Barden Bellas rehearsal space. After nearly three months of practice the Bellas were finally starting to click as a group, but sometimes things were still just a little bit awkward as the ten girls danced around the room singing. And they especially were now as their blond haired leader strode angrily out to the front of the group, a death-glare fixed on Stacie. Almost as though the rest of the girls possessed a hive mind in which one thought sparked in each girl's head the group spread apart, leaving Stacie standing in an empty space a few feet in diameter. Even Chloe wouldn't try and cool Aubrey down when the blond started swearing in practice like that.

"But, Aubrey, I…" Stacie, seeing no help from the girls around her, tried to stammer out a defense, but the blond was having none of it.

"I don't care, Stacie. I don't want to hear excuses. That's it. Practice is over. Everyone go home." Aubrey said, still glaring at the tall, busty brunette. A collective relieved intake of breath echoed around the room as the Bellas scattered to get their bags and make their way out the door. As Stacie, looking as though she'd managed to dodge a heat-seeking missile, started to move, Aubrey snapped, "Not you, Conrad. You're staying and, so help me God, I will get you to stop touching yourself all the damned time!"

Chloe, the last one to leave the hall, cast a glance over her shoulder as she made her way towards the exit, feeling sympathy for Stacie, but knowing that there was nothing she could do for the girl. Aubrey had been getting more and more irritated with the tall brunette ever since Chloe had started sleeping with Beca and had asked Bree to direct her ire elsewhere, if possible. As she caught sight of Stacie looking put upon and more than a little bit afraid the redhead winced sympathetically before looking at her roommate to try and gauge the level of Aubrey's temper, and that's when something shocked her. Aubrey was just turning back to face Stacie after having gotten a drink of water, and Chloe noticed that the look on the blond's face was anything but fury. In fact, if she didn't know better, she'd say that the last time she saw that look on Aubrey's face was at a frat party the year before they took over as Captains… Right before she took some drunken frat guy out to the poolside changing rooms and had her way with him.

Chloe closed the door behind her feeling insanely curious. Could Aubrey really be …? No. She couldn't. Lingering by the door as she pondered the possibilities, Chloe was startled out of her thoughts by her girlfriend's voice, "Hey Red, whatcha thinking about so hard? Come on, let's go back to my dorm, the Silent One is going to be gone all night at her friends, so we'll have the place to ourselves. I know exactly how I'd like to spend this unexpected free-time with you, since the Head Bitch let us out early. Which I still think it's bullshit that she made us practice on Veteran's Day in the first place, but that's beside the point."

"I, um… I need to check on something, first…" Chloe said, pulling out her keys and starting to walk around the building. When Beca fell into step alongside her, the redhead only glanced at her before nodding.

"So… What's up?" Beca finally asked as they rounded the back of the building and Chloe made her way towards the backdoor.

"I just … I have a feeling about something, and want to know if I'm right." Chloe answered as she quietly unlocked the backdoor.

"Chloe?! Are you fucking crazy? You saw how Bree was in there, and you're going back?!" Beca hissed as she started opening the door.

"Be quiet, or they'll hear us!" Chloe answered, leaning in and kissing Beca to silence her. After pulling out of the kiss she went on, "Now come on, if I'm right… Well, get your camera ready. And remember, QUIETLY!"

* * *

Stacie was almost terrified as she stood, practically in the same spot where she had stopped moving earlier when Aubrey had interrupted the routine before exploding like a bomb on the room. Well, like a bomb on her at any rate. She wasn't sure, really, why Aubrey had started coming down on her so hard three weeks ago, because up to that point in time Stacie had been sure the blond had been almost amused by her antics, as long as they weren't on stage performing. In fact, unless she was blind, Stacie had almost thought she'd caught Aubrey sneaking peeks at the goodies from time to time, ever since they'd woken up together on Halloween curled up on the couch. But then, all of a sudden, every time she even tries to perform a dance move, the blond jumps on her like, well, like Stacie really wanted someone to jump on her.

Of course, that wanting was part of what was causing her troubles. Yeah, "he" was a hunter and all, but lately the game had been wearing thin. She was just soooo bored of frat boys! It was always all about them, getting their needs taken care of, then leaving her high and, well, not dry, but still. In fact, after the last time, two weeks ago, she swore that the next guy that looked like he was going to finish before her was going to get punched in the face. Maybe even twice.

Nevertheless, when Aubrey had screamed at her a minute ago it had scared the living daylights out of her, and now she was just waiting for the blond to unleash a tirade on her about "upholding the traditions of the Bellas" and "proper decorum in public" and no doubt a host of other vitriol that she'd been saving up since she'd stopped getting so pissed at Beca a few weeks back. As the blond started to turn back to face her after having fetched a sip of water, Stacie decided to try and plead her case and hopefully mitigate whatever was coming.

"Look, I'm sorry Aubrey, really. I, uh, I'll try and stop, it's just… It's been a while, and…"

"I don't care how long it's been." Aubrey said, cutting her off and taking a step towards her. Stacie tried not to recoil from the look on the blond's face as she stalked towards her. "Now listen here, we are going to go through that routine one more time, and, I swear to … If you touch yourself I'm gonna…"

Stacie was almost glad that Aubrey didn't say what she "was gonna", because by the looks of things the blond was thinking murder. Taking a deep breath as Aubrey walked behind her, Stacie prepared herself to start through the routine. Aubrey counted it off, and stood behind her, just watching as Stacie leapt into her part of "I Saw The Sign" by Ace of Base. Unfortunately the brunette hadn't even gotten a minute into the song when she found her hands on her tits again, she wasn't sure how they had gotten there, and Stacie was just hoping that Aubrey hadn't noticed when she felt something smack her ass. Hard.

Turning around and feeling her cheeks redden, both at the surprise pain, and at how that was more action than she'd gotten from anyone but herself in weeks, she glared at the blond, who was just recoiling from having spanked her. Stacie opened her mouth to speak, but Aubrey silenced her with another glare.

"I told you… Turn around and do it again. 1, 2, 3, 4." Aubrey said, gesturing for her to spin around and, once she had, counting off the song again. This time Stacie had almost made it to the transition to "Eternal Flame" before her hands found their way to her body again in a way that was definitely not in the choreography that Aubrey and Chloe had been teaching them for nearly three months. Again she felt Aubrey's hand come down on her ass, hard and sharp. This time she hadn't even pulled her hands away and as the blond's blow landed she found herself squeezing her breast a little tighter and barely managing to stifle a moan. When she realized what she'd done she jerked her hands away in response.

_What the fuck?!_ She thought, her mind reeling from what she'd just done, practically without thought. Normally she wasn't into that sort of stuff, spanking and whatnot. In fact, when the last guy tried to slap her ass during sex she'd almost turned around and slapped his face… But she'd been desperate at the time, so she'd tried to finish. "Tried" being the optimal word.

"I'm going to get you to act proper during these routines if it kills me…" Stacie heard Aubrey say from behind her, the blond obviously unaware of the reaction Stacie had just had. Well, she'd just have to get a reign on herself, or the blond would learn soon enough. "Again, Stacie…"

The third time through the routine Stacie wasn't sure what came over her, she could practically feel Aubrey staring at her, and in fact when she turned during one of the moves she noticed the blond lifting her gaze away from her ass with an odd expression. It didn't seem to be pleasure that she'd managed to make it to "Eternal Flame", nor anger at having to take such measures with Stacie, but something else that Stacie couldn't quite place. Almost as though she'd ceded her thought process to her limbic system at the sight of Aubrey, with her blond hair in a messy ponytail and skin shining with sweat, staring at her ass Stacie found herself, the next time her back was to the blond, intentionally pawing at her breasts and barely holding back a moan as she felt her hard nipples against her palms.

_Crack!_

"Ooohhh…" The loud smack of Aubrey's hand on her ass left a deafening silence in the hall in which Stacie was fairly sure the blond heard her quiet moan, despite all attempts to stop it. Keeping her back to Aubrey, still really confused at why she was getting so excited about all this, Stacie determined that she'd make it through the next set perfectly because she REALLY wanted to get back to her dorm room right now. When the blond spoke up this time, after a short pause following Stacie's moan, which she hoped Aubrey thought was a cry of pain, it was with an odd tone.

"I see the message is finally starting to get to you. One more time…"

This time during her spin move she saw something else, something that made her think a shower was not going to be in her immediate future. As she turned towards Aubrey, her eyes couldn't help but notice that the blond's face and neck was flushed, and that her nipples were obviously quite hard beneath her sports bra. As she turned back to face the "front", a couple pieces of the puzzle finally clicked into place for the sex-starved brunette. One: Aubrey had always been overly antagonistic towards Beca, which Stacie knew could be a sign of latent attraction. Two: Unless she was totally blind, Chloe and Beca had started secretly hooking up about a month back. Three: About a week after that Aubrey had suddenly started being nicer to the short DJ, and a lot less nice to her. And most importantly, four: Unless she was mistaken again, Aubrey was nearly as turned on by all this as she was.

As soon as her back was facing the blond again, Stacie decided to rip the mask off this farce and see if her guess was correct. Letting one of her hands reach upwards to grab one of her full tits, she slipped the other down to cup herself through her shorts, feeling the heat and dampness emanating from her center. As she groped herself she bent forward, even though it wasn't in the choreography, and stuck her ass out towards Aubrey. This time when the smack landed she didn't even try to hide her pleasure, "Oh fuck, yes!"

Not bothering to straighten up Stacie waited, seeing what Aubrey's reaction would be to that very obviously moan of pleasure. A smile broke out on her face as she felt the blond's hand pull back and smack into her again. "God, yes… Bree…"

When the blond's hand didn't pull back, but instead squeezed her ass, Stacie couldn't help but moan Aubrey's name. Feeling the older girl move behind her, Stacie straightened up slightly and whimpered when Bree moved her hand off her ass. Of course, when she felt herself being pulled by the hips backwards into the senior's hips she purred in delight. And was even happier when Aubrey's hand reached around and pulled her own off of her breasts. She didn't even try and control the shiver that ran through her as Aubrey's hot breath wafted over her ear as the blond spoke, her voice huskier than normal and full of lust, "That's my girl… Finally getting the hint. I'm going to fuck you now, Stacie, and you feel free to grope yourself all you want during it."

"Oh Captain, my Captain…" Stacie moaned, feeling Aubrey's hand again draw back for a brief second only to land with a loud crack against her ass. The taller brunette quivered as she felt Aubrey's hand sliding over the taut surface of the yoga pants she had worn for practice today. As the blond slid her hand around the front of Stacie's hips and roughly shoved the younger girl's hand out of the way Stacie didn't even try to conceal a moan as her captain's hand forced its way between her legs to end up cupping her throbbing pussy through the thin material.

"Mmmm, that's my good girl…" Aubrey purred against Stacie's neck as she ran her fingers over the already damp material covering the brunette's sensitive flesh. Letting her hand drop down from the taller girl's breast, Stacie whimpered at the loss of contact, before inhaling sharply as Aubrey's fingers grazed the skin of her tight, well-muscled stomach and started to slide upwards, pushing the loose long-sleeved shirt and tank-top she usually wore for practices up out of the way. When the blond's questing fingers found the bottom edge of Stacie's sports bra they didn't hesitate for a second before gripping the tight material and lifting it up and over her perfect breasts which, now released from their confinement, promptly fell into Aubrey's waiting hands.

"Fuckkkkk… Aubrey." Stacie moaned as the blond's nimble hands worked wonders on her skin. Between the hand roughly squeezing her breasts and tweaking her nipples, and the other one firmly rubbing her swollen lips through the now soaking material covering them, Stacie was sure she was going to burst soon if Aubrey kept going. Her head fell backwards as her pleasure mounted, the delicious feeling of Aubrey's hot, labored panting caressing her neck coursing through her as Stacie whimpered, "I want you… inside me… Please!"

"I don't know, Stacie. You have been a rather bad girl lately. Touching yourself during practice…" Aubrey didn't stop her ministrations as she taunted the younger girl, teasing her by softening her touch on Stacie's lips even as the taller girl began to try and grind harder, trying to increase the pressure so she could have her own release. The pleading, desperate need in Stacie's voice brought a smile to Aubrey's face. The younger girl was putty in her hands, quite literally, and the blond loved the control she had. In between sharp, nibbling bites and tender kisses on the younger girl's perfectly arched neck Aubrey said, "Beg me, Stacie. Convince me you deserve it… And then I'll consider it."

"Please, Aubrey…" Stacie moaned at once, desperately trying to get more of herself in contacted with Aubrey's teasing finger. "Please, Bree… I promise I'll be better. Please, my captain!"

Taking sympathy on the young freshmen, and secretly loving how Stacie had called her _her_ captain, Aubrey pulled her hand upwards and quickly slipped it inside both the brunette's pants and thong to finally slide her fingers through the soaking wet folds of Stacie Conrad. Pausing only long enough to run her fingers through the copious moisture soaking through Stacie's clothes, Aubrey curled her fingers carefully and shoved two of them up inside the younger girl, causing Stacie to spasm with pleasure and nearly cum on the spot.

Somehow managing to avoid bathing Aubrey's fingers in her cum as the blond roughly drove them up inside her the first time, Stacie knew it wouldn't be long before she was a quivering wreck under the blond's touch. Feeling her knees go weak as Aubrey repeatedly worked her fingers in and out of her clenching, spasming walls, Stacie felt herself rising rapidly towards her peak. Her moans and cries turning incoherent as the blond started to rub her clit firmly with a thumb.

"AAAUUUUUBREEEEEEEY!" Stacie's scream nearly deafened the senior Bella as she felt the younger girl start to shake uncontrollably in her arms, felt her fingers being squeezed by the force of the brunette's orgasm. Mercilessly continuing her onslaught, Aubrey continued to drive her fingers in and out, adding a third as Stacie rode out the wave of pleasure coursing through her body. Supporting nearly all of the taller girl's weight, Aubrey kept on, not relenting as she felt Stacie starting to peak again, the brunette's hands grasping convulsively at her hips as a second orgasm, more powerful than the first, ripped through right on the first one's heels.

The shattered remnants of Stacie's consciousness slowly seemed to gather themselves in the aftermath of the back-to-back orgasms that her captain had given her. Slowly realization dawned on her that Aubrey's fingers were still buried deep inside her, gently stroking her as she gathered her wits about herself. She also realized that the blond was grinding her hips into Stacie's ass, soft gasps coming from Aubrey's lips occasionally to give away the older girl's carnal need.

"Mmmmm, my captain…" Stacie purred as she slipped her own hand between them, reaching backwards and down to put pressure where the blond was seeking it. The gasp she got in return was more than welcome as she felt Aubrey's hand snake out from her yoga pants as the blond stepped away from her. Turning, Stacie watched as the blond girl raised her hand to examine it, nearly every inch from her palm to the tips of her fingers covered in Stacie's juices. Grinning Aubrey began to slowly lick her hand clean, all the while staring at the taller brunette with such passion that her normally light greens resembled nothing less than two dark, lust-filled emeralds. As Stacie watched Aubrey slowly clean her fingers, she saw that the older girl slipped her other hand down and started to unbutton the button on the jeans she had worn. Licking her lips, Stacie said, "Let me, mon capitan. I think I owe you one. And I really want to taste you right now."

* * *

Beca barely stifled her own cries by biting hard on her fist as Chloe's fingers worked their magic deep inside her and brought the brunette to a rather intense orgasm as the pair watched Stacie push Aubrey onto the ground and begin to peel off the skin tight jeans the blond was wearing. Pulling Chloe's hand out from her pants, Beca drew the redhead's fingers into her mouth one at a time, cleaning them off carefully before turning to her girl as Aubrey's moans started up behind her.

"I think Stacie has the right idea, I need your tongue inside me, Becs. Like right now!" Chloe said, her voice aching with need as her eyes remained locked on her roommate's prone form that was partially covered by Stacie.

"Fuck, Chloe… I don't know if that's a good idea." Beca said, casting a glance over her shoulder to see that Stacie was finally settling between Aubrey's legs, a mischievous smirk on the younger girl's face as she began to tease her captain. Looking back at Chloe she saw the redhead frowning, for the first time looking at her since the pair had entered the back of the theater to observe. Adding quickly, "Babe, you couldn't be quiet with a ball-gag in your mouth. Come on, let's go back to mine, Kimmy Jin will be gone all night and I promise I'll make the neighbors know you're visiting me again without hanging a sock from the door."

Wearing a smile that should probably have been outlawed in at least five states, Chloe took one more glance towards Stacie before turning to head out the back. Beca too cast one more look in their direction, unable to deny how utterly fucking sexy it was seeing Aubrey Posen whimpering and begging for release as Stacie's tongue flicked over the older girl's clit, before turning to follow Chloe out, and making sure to lock the backdoor before they left… Just in case.


	3. Two Plus Two Equals Four

**A/N:** Alright, I know I missed Thanksgiving, but considering I was across the country celebrating said holiday I think I get a little slack. I made a concerted effort to finish while flying home at least, so yay! This fic is our four girls getting together and being thankful for, well, for each other. That's basically it.

Anyway, a bit of a warning here, and an apology. First off, as of this point this fic is no longer Bechloe/Staubrey but, that's right all four lovely ladies that Zap and I like to refer to as the ABCS of Pitch Perfect. Don't worry entirely, though, Beca and Chloe are still one couple in a relationship, as are Stacie and Aubrey. They just... Well, intermingle. The apology is for poor E who is still wanting some Bechloe smexy times, and, well, I wanted to put some in here, but this was already over 7000 words so... Don't worry! Next chapter I promise! Alright, no more stalling. Here is the Thanksgiving installation of Holiday Happenings!

* * *

**Two Plus Two Equals Four**

Aubrey was nervously tapping her fingers on the counter as she stared at the clock over the stove as the timer ticked down. Anxiously glancing back at the piece of paper she'd placed on the counter before starting her endeavor today, she double checked that her timetable was still on schedule. Running her finger down the list, she came to the first unchecked box and was just looking at the time she had planned for it to be finished when she heard the timer starting to go off.

Three thirty-seven, just on time.

Taking her oven mitts off their hanger, neatly marked with a label proclaiming it as the "Oven Mitt Hanger", she opened the oven and took out the large roasting pan and placed it carefully on the stovetop. After carefully placing her oven mitts back onto their hanger, she took the baster from the stand, six inches to the right of the front corner of the back right burner, and began basting the turkey carefully. Meticulously counting out the precise number of squeezes on the baster, each filled exactly to the line etched into the tube, as dictated on the recipe sheet sitting next to her timetable, Aubrey was just putting the baster back onto its stand when she heard the kitchen door opening.

Ignoring it, for the moment, she took her oven mitts back and carefully put the turkey back into the oven. After removing her mitts and rehanging them, she turned back to the timer, reset it and double checked the time. A glance towards her timetable told her she was still right on schedule. A quiet giggle made her look up into the tousle-haired face of her roommate, who had obviously just woken up from a nap.

"Damnit, Chloe. I told you I needed you to wake up at 3:15, now you're going to throw everything off." Aubrey said, pulling a second sheet out from underneath the timetable and sliding it across to the redhead who glanced at it with another giggle and an eye roll.

"Have I mentioned that you take this 'structure and discipline' thing to a bit of an extreme before, Bree?" Chloe asked with a smirk on her face as she noted various items on her "agenda".

"Have I mentioned how that hobbit seems to be rubbing off on you in more than one way?" Aubrey asked, raising an eyebrow towards her roommate.

"Yeah she does…" Chloe said, a dreamy smile on her face as she remembered the delightful little trick Beca had pulled six days earlier in the freshmen showers on the last day of classes before the Thanksgiving break. Chloe hadn't even realized that you could –

"Moving past your sexual escapades with Beca." Bree said quickly, not wanting to let the redhead get into a description that might cause the blond to have to make an unplanned trip to her bedroom that wasn't on the tight schedule she had planned for the day. Continuing, she hoped she wasn't blushing as much as she felt she was when she said, "So I've got your list of duties to take care of. Mostly just cleaning stuff cuz you're almost useless to me in the kitchen, but it still has to get done before the girls get here."

"Oh, I'm guessing Stacie was ok with coming over for the holiday then?" Chloe asked, shaking the memory from her mind and looking down at all the chores that Aubrey had listed for her.

"What? Oh, yeah, I, uh kind of forgot to mention that. I asked her about it, um, after Friday's practice, after you took off with Beca for … What you two usually get up to after practice." Aubrey said, turning to the cupboards to take down some of the ingredients for her salad that she still had to prep, but mainly to hide the heat she felt rising in her cheeks. She had actually completely forgotten about asking Stacie about dinner tonight until Sunday morning when she was leaving the brunette freshman's dorm room after they had just woken each other up in the most pleasant fashion. "She had no plans to head home for the break. I guess her parents are in, like, Venice or something. So she jumped at the chance to join us for dinner."

Well, she had actually thrown Aubrey back onto the bed and ripped her jeans off, but it was a sort of jumping, so it counted, right? Turning back towards the island on which sat her recipe sheets and timetable Aubrey picked up the one for the salad and turned quickly away from Chloe without looking at the redhead. Setting the page down on the counter she went to the refrigerator and got the various veggies she needed and set them down before continuing once she felt she had her voice under control, "Anyway, Chlo, we really don't have a lot of time, and you have things to get finished before Beca and Stacie show up. So… Chop chop, while I chop chop in here."

"Yes ma'am." Chloe said, and Aubrey didn't need to turn around to know that the redhead was currently giving her a salute not unlike the one that Beca was so fond of giving her during practices when she was being "General Posen", as the short brunette liked to call her with that smirk on her face. She managed not to sigh as she heard Chloe turning to head out into their apartment to start her tasks, and tried to shake thoughts of Stacie, or thoughts of Beca, from her head as she got back into her own tasks.

Her prep work for her salad didn't take long, and most of the mixing would take place later, when it was closer to dinner time. Hearing the bell go off just as she was checking off the box for "Begin salad pre-prep work (3:22)" Aubrey hoped that her little chat with Chloe hadn't thrown her timetable off by too much. Well, she'd just have to cut into her shower time. Speaking of…

"Hey Chlo, I'm gonna go jump in the shower, keep on your list, alright?" Aubrey called out as she pulled off the apron she was wearing and hung it from its hook by the fridge before heading out into the living room.

"Or I could come help you wash your back…" Chloe said, winking over at her friend who blushed a bright red.

"Hmmm, I don't know if your girlfriend would approve of that, Chloe." Aubrey said, blushing at the thought of Chloe doing other things to her in the shower.

"Becs? She wouldn't mind, hell, she'd probably come join us." Chloe said, grinning as Aubrey just spluttered.

"Seriously, not the time for joking Chloe Elizabeth Beale! Get cracking on your list because we have people coming over in less than two hours!" Aubrey responded, now sure that her face is about to catch on fire, before making a quick escape to her bedroom. Taking a moment to regain her composure before getting her towels for her shower, Aubrey can't help but wonder what has been up with her roommate lately. Chloe has always been a shameless flirt, but in the last few weeks, since around the time she started hooking up with Stacie now that Aubrey is thinking about it, it seems as though the redhead has been directing more of that flirtatiousness towards her. Shaking it from her head, Aubrey realizes that her delay here isn't going to help the timetable and grabs her towels before heading into her bathroom.

* * *

"Are you sure the wine is a good idea, Stace?" Beca asked as she watched the taller brunette walk up the stairs to Chloe and Aubrey's apartment as she carefully balanced the containers she was carrying with the bottle of wine clutched in her hand.

"Why not, Beca? I mean, it's Thanksgiving. Good food deserves good wine, and these are three of my favorites." The taller girl said, glancing over her shoulder at Beca before looking back to where she was walking. While she didn't have anything aside from the two bottles of wine and both her and Beca's purses, she didn't want to lose any of them.

"Yeah, but three bottles? I mean, I don't really drink…" Beca said, thankful that she hadn't been noticing the way Stacie's ass looked in the skirt she was wearing that day, or how her tall, dark red pumps made her calves look simply amazing as she sauntered up the stairs when the taller girl had looked back at her. How does someone saunter up stairs anyway, she wondered to herself as she watched Stacie do just that for the last flight.

"Well, we can fix that problem tonight." Stacie said with a wink as she held the door at the top of the stairs for Beca, the shorter girl easily able to pass underneath her outstretched arm. "You can't have an amazing dinner without wine, that's just the rules. And, from what Aubrey told me of what she was planning to fix for us, well, you probably shouldn't have worn such, uh, tight jeans."

Managing to catch herself before she said "such deliciously tight jeans", Stacie hoped Beca didn't noticed her hesitation. The brunette seemed oblivious, thankfully, as she turned and walked towards the apartment the two seniors shared. Using her toe to rap on the door as she answered, Stacie saw her rolling her eyes, "Yeah, well, it was tight jeans or the Bellas skirt, I really don't own a lot else. And I think Aubrey might have tried to murder me with the carving knife if I got that skirt dirty."

"Yes, yes she would have." Chloe said as she opened the door and saw who was standing in the hallway, not that she'd expected anyone else. Seeing how burdened they were, well how burdened Beca was at least, she immediately opened the door wide and stepped up to take some of the load. "Good lord, Becs, did you bring enough stuff? I thought Bree just told you to bring dessert."

"Yeah, well, I didn't know what dessert to bring. So I brought an assortment which should satisfy… Dad was giving me a hard time about using his kitchen to do the cooking when I wasn't even going to stay, but I told him it was a 'Bellas thing' and he relented a little. You got my back, right Red?" Beca said, happy to let Chloe take a few of the trays she was carrying.

"Always." Chloe said before taking the opportunity that presented itself as the now distributed load was more easily balanced between the two of them to give Beca a quick kiss. "I'm so glad you guys could make it. Bree has been cooking like crazy all day, but I think she's glad to have, well, to have you both here."

Beca, knowing where to go, headed straight towards the kitchen to unload her arms completely. Hearing Chloe greet Stacie behind her before the pair followed behind her, Beca walked into some of the most delicious smells in the world as she opened the door to the kitchen. Pausing for a moment to admire the view as Aubrey bent over to pull something from the oven, Beca resumed her stride before anyone could crash into her and deposited the various plates and containers she held onto a counter already fairly laden with food. Looking at everything, Beca turned to Aubrey, who was putting the roasting pan onto the stove, and said, "Jesus, Bree. You know there's only, like, four of us, right? We aren't trying to feed the entire apartment complex…"

The blond ignored her for a moment as she took the lid off the turkey to reveal the perfectly browned skin of the bird, letting even more delicious smells waft into the kitchen. Aubrey spoke as she turned to a sheet of paper on the island, the only place not covered with food as Chloe unloaded her own burdens onto the scant amount of free space she could find, and unless Beca was mistaken, the blond marked a checkbox on the paper before picking it up and folding it carefully. "For your information, Beca, I know exactly who is going to be here tonight. And, if you think about it, this ought to just be enough for us with some remaining for leftovers."

"Leftovers?" Beca asked, slightly incredulously. "Where exactly, in my tiny ass dorm room, am I going to put leftovers?"

Aubrey looked confused for a moment, as though she had forgotten about that fact, but Chloe stepped in quickly, "You'll just have to leave yours here, I guess. Oh darn."

Rolling her eyes towards the redhead Beca turned at a popping sound to see Stacie taking the cork off one of the bottles of wine. Shaking her head at the taller brunette she asked, "Already, Stace? Isn't it a bit early for the wine? Looks like we have about another ten minutes before everything is finished…"

"You gotta let it breathe, Beca, jeez." Stacie said, aching to approach Aubrey, and judging by the looks that the blond was giving her she had a feeling that the senior wanted her close just as badly. Sadly they were trying to keep their relationship a secret. The Bellas already knew about Chloe and Beca, hell they had known before the pair even got together, the two practically eye-fucking each other across the room during practices. In fact, Stacie had won a bit of money on a bet with Cynthia Rose about how long it would take them to hook up.

"Ahem, well, that's actually spot on, Beca. How about we start carrying things out to the table, and by the time we're done, everything should be set. The rolls just went into the oven, so ten minutes from …. Now." Aubrey said, clearing her throat as she broke her eyes away from Stacie to look at her roommate and the short freshman. She was jealous, she realized, as she saw how close the pair were standing. She was jealous that Chloe was able to stand there with, unless her guess was mistaken, Beca's hand stuck into the back pocket of the jeans the redhead had on grabbing her ass. Meanwhile Aubrey was stuck only looking at Stacie in the sinfully low-cut blouse she had on, and how the taller girl's skirt seemed to barely cover her ass. Looking, and trying to hide that she was looking.

Shooting a quick, significant glance towards Stacie as Beca and Chloe started gathering up dishes loaded with mashed potatoes, casserole, and other various foods, Aubrey saw Stacie look towards the pair briefly before nodding her head. They had spoken, at length, after recovering from Stacie's acceptance of her invitation to join them for dinner regarding coming clean, to Beca and Chloe at least. She knew that the rest of the team wouldn't care that Aubrey was, well, screwing Stacie's brains out whenever she had the chance. But she was trying, trying desperately hard, to avoid signs of favoritism. Which was why they had decided to keep things hush hush between them to start.

Of course, that was back when they both had thought it was only a brief thing. An insanely hot, incredibly passionate "brief thing", but a brief thing nonetheless. But in the nearly three weeks since, Aubrey had found that the more time she spent with Stacie naked and in between sheets, or shower curtains, or on top of the dining room table, or in the locker room at the gym, the more she wanted to spend time with her just doing nothing. Just sitting and watching some tv, or going out to the mall, or to see a movie, or taking her out to a nice dinner with Chloe and Beca.

Well, that was a conversation for later, maybe over pie. Aubrey took a deep breath to settle herself before grabbing some of the dishes that the other girls had left and carried them out to the table. With the four of them carrying, the table was set with plenty of time. Once the rolls were on the table, and Aubrey had checked off her last box, everyone was able to sit down and start what could possibly have been Aubrey's favorite Thanksgiving dinner at Barden. The wine, once properly aired out, flowed freely and the four girls found that they got along quite fantastically outside of the Bellas and their rehearsal space.

Beca was just relaxing back in her chair, her plate empty for the third time, when she felt something unexpected. There was a bare foot working its way up her leg in a very tantalizing manner. Nearly choking on her wine, Beca shot a look towards Chloe, who was also relaxing in her chair. The completely innocent look, and not a feigned one, told Beca that she was looking the wrong way, and a quick glance across the table found her culprit.

"Ahem… Stacie. If you're looking for Aubrey's legs, you might wanna move a little farther to your right…" Beca said, which promptly stopped the wandering toes, and started a blush on both Aubrey and Stacie's faces.

"How, uh… I mean, why uh… Why would I be, uh, looking for Aubrey's legs?" Stacie asked, trying to sound innocent.

Sharing a look with Chloe, both girls had seen the looks that Stacie and Aubrey had been giving each other all day, and they had both talked earlier about how it was time to let them know that they weren't keeping their secret as close as they suspected. Looking back and forth from the brunette girl to the blond Beca said, "We know, Stace. Bree, we know about, well, about you two."

"What?!" Aubrey asked, shock evident on her face. "How?"

"We, uh, kind of saw you two…" Chloe supplied, a sheepish look on her face.

"Saw … Saw us what?" Stacie asked, feeling slightly embarrassed, and unused to the feeling.

"Oh Captain, my Captain." Was all Beca had to say to cause both girls' blushes to grow exponentially. A few minutes of quiet followed as all four tried to figure out what to do with the awkward silence that now filled the room.

"Anyway, we just wanted to let you know that we know, and we're cool with it. So go ahead and give her a kiss Bree, I know you're dying to." Chloe, as was her way, spoke up first. And the smile that broke out on her face when Aubrey only hesitated for a second before pulling Stacie in for a blistering kiss caused both Beca and Chloe to grin at each other, sharing in their friends' excitement.

"Oh my god, Chlo! You don't know how much I've wanted to say something, but I didn't, well, we didn't…" Aubrey started, more than slightly breathless, after a few moments attached to a delighted Stacie's lips. Before she could start to explain, however, the redhead cut her off.

"We know, well, at least I know. I have picked up a few bits of knowledge about you after all these years living together. At first you thought it was just a fling, like that guy, Bobby, Billy, whatever it was, back in sophomore year that you hid for like two weeks before dropping him just before Regionals." Chloe said, her smile growing as Aubrey's face fell at the revealed secrets that she had thought she'd kept from her roommate all these years. Continuing on Chloe added, "Then, once it seemed that there was more than what appeared to be really hot sex going on, well, you were worried about what the other Bellas would think, you hooking up with Stacie, and Beca and I being a thing…"

Stacie reached over and, with two fingers on the bottom of Aubrey's chin, closed the blond girl's mouth as she said, "I told you she wasn't an idiot, Bree. I mean, not that she thought you were dumb, Chloe, just that Beca had all your attention and that you wouldn't notice her ducking out every night for 'study sessions'…"

"Well, that and General Posen has been a lot more, uh, glowy and relaxed of late. I think everyone's noticed and wonder who's been putting that goofy grin on your face, Bree. Only Chloe and I know the truth." Beca said, shooting her smirk towards the blond, though in a much friendlier manner than Aubrey was used to seeing from Beca.

"For serious, though, Bree! A girl? Oh my god, I never knew you liked girls. This is amazing!" Chloe squealed, finally letting out her long held in exuberance towards Aubrey's new relationship by getting up from her chair and enveloping the blond in a bone-crushing Chloe hug. After the two roommates shared a moment, Beca pushed her chair back and started to get up.

"How about you two go get comfy on the couch, or something, Stacie and I can clean up here and start getting dessert ready. I hope you guys saved room, I have pie, cookies, brownies, and a special treat from Grandma Mitchell that I've been sworn to die before revealing…" Beca said, starting to pick up plates and dishes off the table with Stacie's help. Aubrey and Chloe were happy to give over the cleaning duties to the younger girls, moving away from the table after grabbing what was left of the last bottle of wine that Stacie had brought and heading into the living room.

Beca could hear them talking as the brunette navigated her way through the kitchen with ease, having become quite familiar with it over the last month or so. She was thankful, appropriately enough given the day, that she had helped Aubrey and Chloe clean the fridge out a couple days earlier, because despite the huge dent that the four girls had made into the vast array of dishes Aubrey had prepared, there were still a lot of leftovers to be stored. Most of the desserts that Beca had were ready to serve as is, though a quick warming was required, well not required but advised, for the brownies and her special recipe, so while Stacie finished clearing off the table Beca warmed them up.

As she was leaning against the counter waiting for the brownies to finish warming up Beca heard the door behind her open up and close as Stacie came in. When she didn't hear the brunette drop anything on the counter, or put anything into the fridge, Beca turned to see Stacie leaning against the door frame looking at her with a curiously hungry expression on her face that the brunette hid quickly once she noticed Beca was looking at her. Choosing to go for the innocent reason despite everything she knew about Stacie, Beca said, "Brownies will be done in a couple minutes. Have they picked out whatever movie they plan on torturing us with for the night?"

"Ummm, yeah, brownies…" Stacie said, her eyes still on Beca who met the taller girl's direct gaze.

"I don't know how your, I'm going to go with girlfriend, would feel about that look you're giving me, Stace…" Beca said quietly, her voice taking on a slightly huskier quality at the soft words to the taller girl.

"Well, she isn't here now, is she?" Stacie asked, finally moving from her place by the door. Beca, not entirely unfamiliar with the arts of seducing girls, still felt her mouth go dry as the tall brunette didn't walk so much as slide sinuously across the short distance that separated them. Her eyes were drawn to Stacie's hips as they swayed back and forth with each step, her skirt, already short to begin with, seeming to have ridden up during dinner to an almost indecent length. Her gaze moved down the long, long length of Stacie's perfectly toned legs before moving back up to meet the tall girls green eyes, a few shades darker than Beca was used to seeing them. Beca couldn't help but jump a little as Stacie's hand slid out and landed on her hip, starting to rub small circles there with her thumb as she whispered. "I don't know about you, but wine always makes me … frisky."

"I, uh, I don't know, um, quite…" Beca stammered for a second, her bran going hazy at the initial electric contact with Stacie's fingers. Her words trailed off into a half moan half whimper as the taller girl's hand slipped upwards slightly, pushing her shirt upwards to expose the top ridge of Beca's pelvis, and the tantalizing fingers touched skin. Beca, more than welcoming the touch, though she wasn't sure how Chloe would feel about the whole situation, tried to escape by sliding along the countertop only to be pinned by Stacie's other hand. Making one last, desperate attempt to get away and talk to Chloe before she tore Stacie's clothes off, Beca whimpered in a more than slightly unsteady tone, "I'm, umm… Fuck, Stacie… I, uh, I don't know how Chloe would feel about this…"

"I know how Chloe would feel about that…" A voice called from the doorway, drawing Beca's eyes away from the generous expanse of tanned flesh Stacie was displaying out of the top of her shirt.

"Chloe, I…" Beca started to say, making a feeble attempt to push Stacie off her, though when she realized that her hands had actually landed right on the brunette's ample chest the words froze, and her eyes flicked back up to see Chloe raising an eyebrow at her. Aubrey, standing beside the redhead in the doorway, had a look that Beca hadn't expected. Barely concealed amusement.

"I, if you want my opinion baby, would think that you two are fucking hot together, so by all means, do continue." Chloe said, and Beca could tell that her girlfriend was one hundred percent serious as the redhead bit her lower lip as her eyes widened, a sure sign that she was getting turned on. After only the briefest of pauses she added, "Of course, I hope you don't mind if I…"

Beca, and Stacie who was now grinning like the proverbial cat that was planning to eat, well, Beca in this case, both watched as Chloe turned and shoved her roommate into the doorframe, one slim hand sliding behind Aubrey's neck as the other gripped her hip. Chloe's lips connecting with Aubrey's had to be one of the sexiest things that Beca had ever seen, and the way the blond girl moaned into it, and her girl just growled back from deep in her throat, was all the permission Beca needed. Her hands still on Stacie's tits, Beca gave the firm mounds the gratuitous squeeze that they had been begging for since the night of the Aca-Initiation party. The action, and her own girl's reaction to Chloe's kiss at the door, brought Stacie's mind back to the matter at hand, as she turned back, moaning as she leaned in to capture Beca's lips in a fiery kiss. As Stacie's one hand slid from her side to her back, and the other gripped her hip tightly, Beca opened her lips, running her tongue along the taller girl's lower lip, and was instantly met with Stacie's tongue. As the pair's tongues dueled for supremacy, Beca gave another squeeze, which drew a moan from the back of Stacie's throat.

It was matched from across the room as Aubrey had finally gotten over her shock at Chloe kissing her, a very serious and intense kiss at that, and the taller girl felt her instincts reacting to being pinned with a growl of her own. Tearing her lips away from Chloe's, Aubrey was easily able to see the lust filling Chloe's brilliant blue orbs, now nearly as dark as Beca's, and knew that her own held the same. Looking away from the redhead, and feeling Chloe's gaze turn as well, the pair were treated to Beca and Stacie, both locked in a tight embrace, tongues warring as Stacie's hands roamed over Beca and Beca's hands enjoyed their current location. Speaking loud enough to break through the pair's focus on each other, Aubrey said, "Living room, everyone, now."

Of course, the command from the captain was immediately followed by her lips crashing into Chloe's mouth, and the blond obeyed her own words even as she found Chloe's tongue sliding into her mouth, walking the redhead backwards through the door towards the couch. Aubrey wasn't sure what had prompted Stacie to initiate this plan, though plan wasn't quite the word she would have used, but she wasn't going to complain. In fact, it was really more like a whispered fantasy than a plan, if the blond had to be completely honest. About a week prior they had entered Aubrey and Chloe's apartment late one night, sure that the pair would be in Beca's dorm, only to hear noises coming from Chloe's bedroom. Of course, by that time Aubrey had been too horny to stop, or make the twenty minute walk across a rather chilly campus to Stacie's dorm, so they had moved, quietly as they could manage, to the blond's room. And proceeded to have some of the hottest sex of their young relationship, both girls struggling desperately with keeping their voices quiet as Beca and Chloe, quite literally feet from them, made a good effort at raising the rafters. Somehow the timing worked itself out that Aubrey, her teeth buried against Stacie's shoulders and biting down, came hard just as they heard her roommate's screams reaching their crescendo from above them.

Afterwards, in the quiet darkness of Aubrey's bedroom, the older girl had confessed to having had more than a few lust-filled dreams involving her roommate, though she'd never acted on them because of the Bellas. In the still moments just following that confession the blond dropped another tightly held secret onto Stacie's lap. Ever since the pair had started their relationship back at Halloween Aubrey had more than once taken matters into her own hands while the two girls tried, and failed usually, to keep quiet upstairs in Chloe's room. Of course, feeling that Aubrey's confession deserved a similar revelation Stacie confessed that, prior to the pair hooking up at the party a month earlier, she had had plans to sleep with one or both girls at some point over the school year.

Feeling Chloe's knees bump into the couch brought Aubrey back to the present, with a mental note to thank Stacie for getting all this started though she was only barely aware that she and Beca had followed because the blond could hear the shorter brunette's ragged, panting breaths. Shoving Chloe down onto the couch, willingly following to land between the redhead's legs, Aubrey managed to speak despite her roommate's hands trying hard to take off her shirt, "If we're going to do this, let's do it out here… More room."

Those were the last words she got out before Chloe managed to pull her shirt off over her head, and with very nimble fingers unclasp her bra one-handed as well. Out of the corner of her eye, before Chloe's questing lips found one of her nipples, Aubrey could see that Stacie was now straddling Beca who was sitting on the chair next to the couch. After Chloe's lips reached their destination Aubrey felt her head drop back as a moan escaped her as the redhead's tongue flicked out over her sensitive nub. Moving her hands carefully, Aubrey pushed Chloe's shirt up, catching her bra and carrying it along as well, to expose the perfect mounds which were promptly covered with the blond's hands. As Chloe hummed her pleasure at this turn of events, her mouth having locked onto one of Bree's nipples, the blond girl felt her roommate's hands sliding down over her ribs to the waistline of her jeans.

"I wish… you had… said something… before this… Bree." Chloe managed to get out as she alternated from right to left even as her hands unfastened the button and unzipped Aubrey's jeans. Finally pulling away long enough to speak properly Chloe slipped her hand into her roommate's jeans, feeling the silky material of Aubrey's thong sliding under her fingers, Chloe said, her voice raspy and one of the hottest things Aubrey had heard before, "Though I'm glad it's like this, cuz those two are so fucking sexy."

Stacie, having taken control back from the shorter girl once Aubrey had spoken up in the kitchen, was thrilled that not only were her guesses regarding Beca and Chloe's feelings towards her and the blond confirmed, but that her plan was going so smoothly, shoved Beca down into one of the chairs in the living room. Her eyes briefly strayed to what Chloe and her girl were getting up to on the couch, a decidedly distracting display indeed, before she sat down straddling Beca's thighs. Or course this caused her already pushed up skirt, something she had surreptitiously worked on over dinner, hoping to catch a few minute alone with Aubrey before, during or after the movie, to slide even further up and essentially turning the tight black material into what was basically just a thick belt.

The whole idea had been because of the four words that Beca had spoken, the four words she herself had used during her first encounter with the blond girl now being thoroughly ravaged an arm's reach away. The fact that Beca had known them, had known what Stacie had said, told her that the pair had stayed at least long enough to watch that part, and the tall brunette had had a sneaking suspicion that they had watched a good deal more as well. Those four words, combined with both her own secret desire, and Aubrey's as well, to sleep with both Chloe and Beca, had given her all the encouragement she needed, combined with the wine she'd drunk over dinner, to instigate this encounter. She was delighted she had as she felt the short brunette squirm underneath her as Stacie slid forward and let her weight settle onto Beca's hips. Reaching down she pushed the hooded sweatshirt that the brunette always wore down over her arms. In the same motion, as her hands came back up, she lifted off the dark maroon tank top that Beca was wearing over her head.

Purring at the sight of Beca's well-toned abs underneath her heaving, bra-clad breasts, Stacie leaned forward and captured the shorter girl's lips in another searing kiss. The feeling of warmth and moisture against her stomach reminded Beca that, so far, she had been more or less a spectator in the goings on. Growling her own throaty growl, Beca sat up a little straight, her hands sliding down Stacie's back to grab her nearly bare ass, the miniscule black thong the taller girl was wearing barely noticeable as she grabbed hold and pulled the taller girl slightly back, creating enough space between them for Beca to slip a hand and cup the exceedingly thing, warm, wet material covering Stacie's center.

Moving her lips back down to Beca's neck, as they had been for the walk from the living room to the chair, Stacie's purr turned into a moan as she felt Beca's fingers begin to slowly massage her aching flesh, wanting to beg for more even as she wanted to take her time. Beca, on the other hand, couldn't wait to get her hands on, or rather in, the girl above her, and pushing aside the narrow strip of cloth, found warm wetness waiting for her probing fingers. As her fingers slipped into the silky warmth, easily sliding along the length of Stacie's willing and ready pussy, Beca got her wish as the other brunette's lips left her throat as Stacie moaned, "Beca… Stop fucking teasing…"

"She's evil like that, Stacie…" Chloe said before her words turned to a squeal as Aubrey, no longer distracted by Chloe's fingers on her own pussy, yanked the redhead's jeans and panties to her knees.

"No more teasing…" Aubrey said, grinning down at Chloe as she moved one of her hands steadily up the redhead's bare thigh to cup her pussy. True to her word Aubrey slid her middle finger up and down the length of Chloe's delicate folds, her finger ending soaking wet as was Aubrey's goal, before the blond's finger slipped inside the redhead, to Chloe's very vocal delight.

"Bree… God… more…" Chloe moaned, one of her hands reaching up to catch hold of the blond's hair as Aubrey moved down to settle between her legs, her finger slowly sliding in and out. Her other hand, as though to affirm her connection with Beca, reached up over her head, making contact with Beca's jean-clad calf.

"Keep that up Aubrey and she'll be hitting a G sharp in no time…" Beca said, feeling Chloe's hand grasping at her leg, though the short brunette didn't take her gaze off the sexy beauty above her. As Stacie lowered her forehead to press against Beca's, emerald green eyes connected with navy blue ones, Beca gave in to her fellow freshman's request and slide two fingers as deep inside the writhing brunette as she could manage. The exhalation of breath, nearly a grunt, was pure pleasure, and it drove Beca crazy. As Stacie's pussy clenched at her fingers Beca slowly drew them back out, almost completely out, before shoving them back up into the taller girl. Stacie grunted again, louder and slightly higher pitch this time, and took it upon herself to reach down and grab hold of the hem of the sweater she was wearing.

As Stacie reached back and unhooked her own bra, letting the cups fall off and her ample tits fall free, Beca's fingers began to set a steady rhythm in and out of her fellow freshman. Beca marveled at Stacie's ability to multitask as the other girl managed to unhook her own bra even as her hips were thrusting downwards with ever increasing urgency, impaling herself on Beca's thrusting fingers. Once Stacie's breasts were free, however, Beca took advantage of their placement, right at head level for her, to capture one of the green-eyed vixen's nipples in her mouth, drawing out a shuddering moan as Stacie clenched at Beca's shoulders for support, finally unable to ignore the fact that the shortest Bella of the group was going to have her cumming all over her magical, magical fingers in a very short time.

"Fuck, Beca! God… Don't fucking stop!" Hearing her girlfriend's voice crying out like that drew Aubrey's attention away from the very distracting sight of Chloe Beale, legs spread as wide as they can go, hips rolling and thrusting in a desperate attempt for more, more of the blond's touch. Chloe's hand was still gripping her hair tight, and Aubrey decided she quite liked the feeling. Quite liked the feeling, and definitely liked the moans, cries and whimpers that the redhead was making. However there was something that the blond had always wanted, had always wondered.

After one last look, first at her girlfriend who was riding Beca's fingers for all she was worth, her perfectly manicured nails gripping hard at the shorter girl's shoulders, then to Chloe whose head was thrashing back and forth, one hand locked in Aubrey's blond locks, the other reflexively clutching at Beca's leg, Aubrey finally leaned forward, stretching her tongue out to take her first taste of Chloe's dripping wet pussy.

The high-pitched note that emanated from Chloe as Aubrey's tongue touched her desperately aching folds was definitely getting closer to the G-sharp that Beca had promised, but Aubrey's years of singing told her she could still go higher. Adding a second finger to the first, Aubrey started to run her tongue over Chloe, teasing at first, but decided quickly that making her roommate turn into a quivering pile of exhausted girl-flesh, with Aubrey's name on her lips this time, was more important than teasing. Wrapping her lips around Chloe's clit, Aubrey started running her tongue back and forth over it, using her free hand, arm really, to keep hold of the redhead's hips as the blond began to thrust her fingers in and out of her roommate's tight, wet pussy.

As Chloe's keening cry reached the promised octave it was joined by what Aubrey immediately recognized as Stacie cumming, and cumming hard, and the clenching, spasming muscles gripping her fingers told her that Chloe had just done the same. Knowing that the cries still echoing from both women were only just the opening bell of what was hopefully going to be a long night, Aubrey smiled, her lips still firmly attached to Chloe, making sure to wring every drop from the redhead that she could manage.

Happy Thanksgiving indeed…


End file.
